Mi mejor amigo
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Alternative Universe versión Harry potter "Hyung-Soo no es precisamente el alumno más popular de Hogwarts, pero sabe que aun en los malos días encontrará el apoyo de Iván"


_Soy fan de Harry Potter y actualmente fan de los AU, así que ¿Porqué no una historia de Hetalia y Harry potter? No es una gran historia pero espero sea de su agrado._

_"Hyung-Soo no es precisamente el alumno más popular de Hogwarts, pero sabe que aun en los malos días encontrará el apoyo de Iván"_

**Mi mejor amigo**

Entró lo más veloz que pudo al castillo, tenía el cuerpo y el uniforme bañados de una extraña sustancia pegosteosa y rosada que a cada paso que daba dejaba su marca por los pasillos de la escuela. Había dejado atrás, en el campo de Quiddicht a Alfred y a su montón de amigos Gryffindor riendo después de la ridícula broma que le habían jugado.

¡Por el buen Merlín que hasta su hermano gemelo se estaba riendo con ellos!

Y así, como había sucedido desde hace cinco años, Im Hyung-Soo se había vuelto la burla de la escuela entera a manos del Gryffindor más insufrible de todos los tiempos, pues por más que buscaba evadir cualquier mirada humana, grupos de estudiantes se lo topaban y soltaban las risotadas al notar su deplorable estado. No importaba la casa, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff o Slytherin reían por igual, ni siquiera en su casa, Ravenclaw, encontraba una mirada comprensiva o amigable que se pusiera de su lado.

Hyung-Soo se preguntaba qué había hecho para volverse el bufón de la historia. Era cierto que él no era amigable como Alfred y que prefería la reclusión de su habitación o la biblioteca a los campos de Quiddicht o las salidas a Hogsmeade. Tampoco tenía un cabello rubio brillante o unos ojos azules de ensueño que lo hacían digno de una portada de "corazón de bruja".

Sus humores y apariencia no lo hacían el mejor candidato al "alumno del año", ¿Pero ser diferente tenía que ser constantemente castigado?

Hyung-Soo no encontró paz hasta dar con la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw, al final de la escalera de caracol se encontraría totalmente sólo y le dio tiempo de tomar aire y tallar sus ojos de aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que terminaban escapando en los peores momentos.

_"La música cesó, ella murió. Explíquelo"_, dijo el águila del picaporte de la puerta llamando la atención de Hyung-Soo, este abrió la boca para responder al acertijo, pues sin ello no podría entrar a la sala común, sin embargo detrás de él alguien más respondió.

-Vaya, eso suena realmente difícil.

Detrás de Hyung-Soo estaba el chico más alto de la escuela, Iván Braginski, ambos iban en quinto grado, pero este era tan imponente que hasta los alumnos de grados superiores les resultaba intimidante. Iván se había hecho de su fama gracias a su físico, pese a ser en el fondo un amable hufflepuff y el único en toda la escuela que se había decidido a mantener una amistad con el amargado ravenclaw, muchos le veían como el típico abusivo de la escuela.

Irónicamente, él y Hyung-Soo se habían conocido por un asunto de abusivos del cual Iván lo había rescatado, porque quizá Alfred fuera el abusivo principal de Hyung-Soo pero no el único. En los primeros días después a aquel acto heroico, Hyung-Soo no confiaba en Iván, de la misma manera en que el otro creía que el ravenclaw era un tipo de lo más desagradable, al cual sólo había rescatado por hacer lo "correcto", sin embargo, Hyung-Soo se había acercado a Iván, no para agradecerle, sino para ofrecerle un pequeño trato: él haría todos sus deberes escolares a cambio de protección.

Fue un trato que Iván aceptó gustoso y por un buen tiempo funcionó…hasta que les atraparon.

Afortunadamente para aquel momento su amistad ya había sido forjada lo suficiente para olvidar los problemas que les había acarreado su pequeño trato.

-Tonterías, es de lo más sencillo –respondió Hyung-Soo a su amigo mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

-Explícate, da.

-Ella era una acróbata de circo y caminaba sobre la cuerda floja. Su acto más audaz era cruzar un alambre tendido a gran altura con los ojos vendado; la banda tocaba mientras ella cruzaba y cuando la música cesaba era señal de que había terminado el trayecto. Tristemente un día el director de la orquesta enfermó, y el suplente que no conocía la coordinación del acto cesó la música antes de tiempo. Obviamente la acróbata cayó y murió.

-¡Esa no puede ser la respuesta!- alegó Iván al mismo tiempo que la puerta de Ravenclaw se abría.

-¿Decías?

-Presumido.

-Sólo lo justo.

-¡El más grande!

-El único enorme aquí eres tú, con un poco más de pelo podrías ser un oso.

-Y si a ti te ponemos una falda nadie duraría que eres una niñita, un poco feucha, da, eso serías.

Los se miraron un momento en silencio y luego soltaron a reír, Iván se acercó un poco más a Hyung-Soo y pasó su mano por su largo cabello negro empapado en la sustancia viscosa.

-¿Cómo supiste que vendría aquí?

-No hay que ser un ravenclaw para saber a dónde vendrías a lamerte las heridas, además has dejado un rastro muy evidente, el conserje está furioso ¿Te estornudó un troll?

-Sólo el de siempre.

-Alfred…

-Iván, si un día lo mato de un avada, ¿Irías a visitarme a Azkaban?

-Nyet, pero con gusto te llevo a la oficia del directo para que le hables de esto – Iván conocía bien a su amigo para temer que un día de estos si sería capaz de cumplir tal amenaza, era de métodos drásticos que no medían las consecuencias de sus actos.

En ese sentido se parecía a Alfred, por supuesto no iba a decírselo a Hyung-Soo.

-¿De qué serviría? Lo único que sucederá es que nos bajarán puntos a ambos y tendremos un aburrido castigo limpiando la biblioteca o alguna de las aulas, ¡Merlin, cómo si encerrarnos en una habitación fuera a hacer que nos hiciéramos amigos!

-Pues del odio al amor…

-Cierra la boca- amenazó Hyung-Soo mientras muy seriamente sacaba su varita con la falsa intención de hechizar a Iván, quien por supuesto no le creyó y muy al contrario de verse intimidado, tomó su mano y le arrastró consigo- ¿Qué haces?

-Vamos al baño de prefectos, tienes que quitarte toda esa porquería de encima.

Hyung-Soo forcejeó en vano e insistió en que bien podría él hacerse cargo de su propio aseo en su sala común, pero Iván le advirtió que sino iba por las buenas se lo llevaría cargando y Hyung-Soo ya no quería hacer más el ridículo ese día.

Lo único bueno del trayecto hacia el baño es que nadie se atrevió a burlarse de él con la temible figura de Iván a su lado, pese a que el verles tomados de la mano siempre daba mucho de que hablar.

Las clases estaban por acabar ese día y la mayoría de los alumnos volvían a sus salas comunes a descansar o iban a la biblioteca a encargarse de sus estudios. De momento ellos tenían el baño para ellos dos.

-Cierra la puerta, no me gustaría que alguien entrara y decidiera comentar por la escuela que tú y yo estábamos desnudos haciendo quien sabe que cosa en el baño.

-No estamos desnudos- Iván alzó una ceja- además, nadie puede entrar sin la contraseña.

-Lo cual me lleva a otra pregunta, ¿Cómo la tienes tú? ¿Has sido prefecto todo este tiempo y jamás me lo dijiste?

-Conozco a alguien.

-¿Quién?

-Un amigo, da, ¿No vas a ponerte celoso, o si?

-¡Ya quisieras!

En cualquier caso, Hyung-Soo comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras mantenía un gesto de asco y se preguntaba si sería capaz de quitar toda esa porquería.

Iván no le miraba, su interés estaba en la decoración del baño, en especial en el vitral de la hermosa sirena, y en llenar la tina de agua con los diversos grifos, lo cual tardó menos tiempo del esperado, después colocó el jabón y algunos aceites que dieron un agradable aroma al agua tibia. Cuando el ravenclaw se encontró desnudo ambos se mantuvieron bastante pudorosos, Iván le dio la espalda y Hyung-Soo se sumergió lo más rápido posible en el agua y ocultó su cuerpo entre la espuma.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó entre ellos, casi tres años de amistad parecían trastocados por la idea de compartir algo tan íntimo como un baño. Iván sintió que algo bailoteaba en su estómago pero procuró ignorarlo por razones que ni el comprendía.

-No tienes que quedarte- Hyung-Soo rompió el silencio, Iván era su mejor amigo y lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas pero extraños sentimientos y su acostumbrada soledad preferían apartarlo en ese momento.

-No tienes que quedarte sólo.

Para Iván las cosas eran sencillas, Hyung-Soo necesitaba de sus cuidados y el estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Porque ni él era el matón que aparentaba y la gente temía ni Hyung-Soo era el chico malo y desagradable merecedor de todas esas burlas. Ambos eran víctimas de las apariencias y de la poca tolerancia de otros alumnos.

Pero ellos se conocían como ningún otro les conocía, ni sus propios hermanos o hermanas habrían llegado a entenderles tan bien.

Iván se quitó el suéter y la corbata para después arremangar su camisa, luego tomó el shampoo y se sentó junto a su amigo, sin avisarle empezó a lavar su cabello con un cariño que el ravenclaw jamás había sentido. En un principio, el acto le había hecho pegar un respingo, pero más tarde lo agradeció con una breve sonrisa y nada más.

Allá afuera podría haber un sin número de chicos haciéndole la vida imposible, pero no importaba que tan pesadas fueran las bromas, siempre estaría Iván y el curioso cariño que se mantenían.


End file.
